


Eating Out

by Xyriath



Series: FMA: Twelve Days of Smut [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Roy and Ling are ever going to decide who's the best at oral sex, well, they'll need a judge, won't they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmetalpng, who requested Roy and/or Ling eating out trans Ed, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU.
> 
> [please note that the terminology regarding ed's genitalia was chosen via request]

Ed really didn’t know how he had been talked into this.

Well, he sort of did, which was part of the problem: two boyfriends, each with a very different set of persuasive skills, Ling with his seemingly innocuous lightheartedness and affection, and Roy with his sultry voice and utter apparent sexual confidence. The latter offset the bits of Ling’s approach that could get overbearing and obnoxious with the promise of excitement that could almost be thrilling dread. In turn, Ling grounded the three of them, provided a more laid-back attitude that could remind Ed and Roy to relax sometimes, while still understanding and sharing their intensity.

And it was getting lost in internal daydreaming like this that had gotten him stuck in this situation in the first place.

“Relax,” Ling purred in his ear, thumb rubbing gentle circles on Ed’s hip. “We know what we’re doing; you should know that by now.”

“Truly, Edward.” Roy’s tongue traced up Ed’s neck, and Ed tried to squirm away, away from the hand on his stomach, but that just sent him closer to Ling’s enveloping— _entrapping_ —warmth. So, of course, Ling just pressed closer, very deliberately, grinding his erection into Ed’s thigh. “It hurts.”

Ed promptly turned a bright red, a tingling thrill jolting through his stomach and down between his legs.

And then Roy placed his hand on the inside of Ed’s other thigh, and Ed couldn’t suppress a full-bodied shiver.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Roy breathed, squeezing, and Ed _groaned_ as he felt the sudden wetness that meant—damn, they had won, the bastards.

“For once, I agree,” Ling chuckled, and his own hand moved up to press against Ed’s stomach as well. He slid it up, toying at the edge of the binding across Ed’s chest, slipping his finger underneath it. Ed shivered again, but it was Roy who reached up to press his hands together, then against the cloth, vanishing in a crackle of blue transmutation.

“Show-off,” Ling muttered, and Ed didn’t miss Roy’s pleasant, neutral smile that he usually reserved for unpleasant diplomats, haughty military, and Ling.

“I wouldn’t need to be showing off if you’d actually do something,” Roy murmured with a smirk, and Ed kicked him gently.

“Fuck it out later, you two,” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Though removing his binder had been placed under the category of “acceptable and enjoyed” some time ago, he really didn’t want to just lie there, exposed, while Roy and Ling got into another pissing contest.

The distraction worked. Their attention shifted from each other back to him.

At the identical gleam in their eyes, though, a flicker of nervousness settled somewhere between his ribcage.

And then they both moved at the same time, Ling surging forward to kiss Ed hungrily, Roy bending down to trace his mouth down those ribs, teeth catching slightly on the skin as they drifted lower. And their hands—Ed wasn’t even sure whose hands were whose as he closed his eyes, twining his arms around Ling’s neck and moaning into his mouth. The one on his thigh was probably Roy’s, but one was on his side, too, and another tugging at the button on his pants…

Someone grabbed his ass, squeezing, and Ed groaned. The same person—Ling, maybe?—was half on top of him, his thigh grinding up between Ed’s. Ed moaned again, clinging even harder, unable to keep from shifting his hips to grind back down.

Fuck, _fuck_ that was good. He felt Ling chuckle against him. Yeah, that’d be him.

Roy, however, was not to be outdone. A nip at Ed’s side, and the hand at his waist finally managed to undo the pants and try to yank them down.

Ed let out a noise of protest as Ling’s leg pulled back, Ed trying to follow, but a firm hand on his shoulder left him planted.

And then Roy’s fingers dug into Ed’s waistband, and Roy slowly began to peel the pants down. Ed was never sure how Roy managed to make the act of undressing this erotic, and by the time they had finally come all the way off, Ed was _writhing_ against Ling, his kisses demanding when he was able to do more than just gasp against Ling’s mouth.

And then Roy’s teeth found his hip, and he yelped.

Nervousness settled in the back of Ed’s throat. They had discussed this already. Ed had given his blessing, but the thought in itself was as weird as it was thrilling. With a gasp, Ed buried his fingers in Roy’s hair as Roy’s mouth moved further downward.

Ling broke away from Ed with a disappointed noise, and before Ed could call him out on it— _if you’re gonna bitch, why do it?_ —he was cut off with a gasp as Ling’s teeth dug into his shoulder.

They moved down Ed’s collarbone, but Roy’s mouth was moving to Ed’s waist and Ed wasn’t sure _what_ to focus on. Especially once Ling’s hands started moving up his stomach—and Roy’s hooked around Ed’s thigh, pushing it outwards.

The heat rose in Ed’s face as Roy spread Ed’s legs, diffusing outward throughout the rest of him with the ghosting touch of lips on the soft skin of his inner thigh. He was plenty wet already, aching for contact, some sort of pressure, and he reached down to try and give himself _some_ relief.

Roy smacked his hand away, and Ling’s mouth moved over the slight curve of his breast, teeth closing gently around a nipple. Still, the sensation was enough that Ed cried out and arched his back—which just made it easier for Roy to grip Ed’s thighs, spreading them wider, and lean forward to slowly lick up the slickness that was _his fucking fault_ , dammit—

There was no denying, however, how _fucking good_ it was.

Ed let out a strangled yelp, trying to curl his legs inward, but Roy held them fast, tongue warm and taunting as it pressed up between Ed’s legs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ed felt Ling chuckle against him, low vibrations rumbling through his skin, but all Ed could think about right now was Roy, and he tightened his grip in Roy’s hair voluntarily when Roy started moaning against Ed, licking into him almost desperately.

Ed’s yelp took on an even higher pitch when Roy’s tongue reached his clit, mouth not quite making contact, but pressure on—fuck, he didn’t know if it was just the right place or if it was just shy of it but he wanted _more._

He growled, arching his hips, trying to _make_ Roy do—whatever he was doing; damn him for being better at this than _Ed_ was—but Ling, fucking _Ling_ , pressed down on his stomach, holding him still.

Roy slid a finger inside slowly, a warm thickness that was almost enough to have Ed panting. Still, he gasped, tightening around him, praying for more.

Ed already knew what Roy could do with his fingers—what Roy _and_ Ling could do with them, actually. But—

Roy’s mouth moved again, slowly and firmly, settling into long, rhythmic strokes with his tongue. A second finger slid in as well, picking up the same rhythm, taking Ed in time with it, and it took him a moment to realize that the soft, keening noise now filling the room was coming from his own throat.

As Roy’s mouth worked, Ling’s continued to lick down his chest, to Ed’s abdomen, and back up again, his warm hands leaving Ed shivering as they pressed against his ribs. Ed gasped between his cries, pressing up into the hands, and Ling took the hint, sliding his arms out to wrap them further around Ed, the warmth leaving Ed gasping even more.

And Roy—Roy was nearly unbearable now. The softness of his hair brushed against Ed’s thighs as he continued to thrust with his tongue, his fingers. His lips pressed up against Ed’s lower ones, moving as Roy groaned softly, like he was uttering some kind of fucking prayer into him, and the thought left Ed dizzy. There was something almost jarringly intimate about this in the way that the sex they had all had previously wasn’t; it might have been the intense concentration; or the different, overwhelming sensations of being opened up so deftly; or the absolute _precision_ that Roy was so _blatantly_ using to tease—

With a hiss, Ed gripped Roy’s head harder, shoving it further between his legs.

Now that, _that_ was what he fucking needed—only he hadn’t expected— _any_ of it. He let out a choked gasp—not helped at all by the thorough love bites that Ling was now leaving on his ribs—as Roy buried his face obligingly, licking and sucking and moaning into him, pressing up against him with _exquisite_ thoroughness. Roy’s fingers continued to thrust into him with a soft, wet, filthy noise that shouldn’t have been this titillating.

Ed let out another cry, legs trembling, and Roy’s free hand reached up to grip his ass, squeezing possessively. Ling, not to be outdone, made his way downward, breath hot on Ed’s stomach until it reached his hips—fuck, not his hips again—!

But Ling didn’t hear the protest; neither would he have cared if he had, and Ed thanked whatever deity might be listening for that. Ling was always more teeth than Roy, and with that, and Roy’s mouth, and the pressure building around his fucking fingers, taking him over and over and over—

Ed keened again, and this time he didn’t even have the wherewithal to pretend that it was anything but as he let the ecstasy surge through him, around Roy, below Ling, leaving Ed shuddering as what seemed like every single muscle seemed to clench, a pounding in his ears, sensations rushing through him.

All he could do, as the muscles continued to ripple around Roy, was stare up at the ceiling, gasping, trying to catch his thoughts…

Instead of catching those, though, he caught Ling’s smirking face out of the corner of his eye. He should have worried, but it wasn’t until he felt Roy pull back—much to his disappointment—that he managed to muster up the energy to do so, glancing down.

Roy had pulled away, and Ling had taken his spot between Ed’s legs. He was smirking down at him like he had just spotted something particularly delicious.

Maybe he had. Ed worried. He worried very—

Ling ducked his head, and before Ed could even finish his thought, Ling had picked up where Roy had left off, nuzzling and licking at almost too-sensitive skin with as much gusto as Roy had control. It was—fuck, it was just on the line of “too much,” and Ed gasped. He nearly shoved Ling back, but the thought of him letting up on that overwhelming pleasure was absolutely unbearable.

And so Ling continued, pushing three fingers in without any more warning, the noises even louder this time. Where Roy was subtlety and teasing, Ling knew precisely what he wanted and where to go to get it, no matter what he had to do to Ed in the process.

Or his clit. Which was, apparently, mouthing at it for a few moments before sucking, hard, and Ed _shrieked._

For a moment, he thought that he had orgasmed again—but no, the moment of shock was just Ling knowing damn well that he was still worked up and taking full advantage of that.

Ed’s legs still hadn’t stopped shaking.

It was surreal, being dragged back to this new, intimate act before he had had time to recover, and he followed eagerly, staring wide-eyed down at Ling’s long, dark hair fanned out around his shoulders, face almost completely obscured as he went down on Ed.

He was so entranced by the image that he didn’t even notice Roy until he was being kissed thoroughly, hands on Ed’s face, a tongue in his mouth. Ed tasted something—different, not bad, and he shivered when he realized the implications. Now it was Roy’s hand’s turn to run up his stomach, tracing every contour it could reach as he continued to kiss Ed, turning it into something slow and leisurely, leaving Ed gasping.

…Even more than he already was, what with Ling—

_Ling._

Ling’s fingers and tongue, more demanding than Roy’s ever were, and Ed’s body _begged_ to obey, spreading his legs wider, shoulders pressed up against thighs, Ed whimpering into Roy’s mouth as Ling’s tongue continued to lick unforgivingly, giving Ed just what he needed. Unlike Roy, Ling didn’t hold back in the slightest with his noises of pleasure and satisfaction, moaning and chuckling and even growling against him, sending the vibrations shivering through the already sensitive area.

And _again_ , Ed was overwhelmed at how—intimate it was, to be tasted so thoroughly, like he was a delicacy for their pleasure, and he couldn’t keep back the ragged gasps as he clung to Roy’s shoulders, arching his hips up into Ling’s mouth.

Ling’s fingers curled, and Ed was familiar with and _very_ fond of that trick, the way that they pressed up against whatever the fuck it was inside him that left his knees weak, his stomach curling deliciously, and with the way Roy’s tongue fucked into his mouth the way that Ling’s fingers fucked into _him_ , Ed could feel it building again—though it had never completely left, and it was different, darker, fuller, more of a roll of thunder than a flash of lightning.

It crashed over him again, the tension rising to a crescendo and then rushing out in a wave of pleasure.

Roy’s mouth didn’t leave Ed’s despite the gasping, and it was all Ed could do to hold on to his shoulders as Ling continued to lick his clit, move his lips against Ed, hum and chuckle and sigh, each movement sending aftershocks of pleasure through him.

When Roy pulled back, it was to a whimper of protest from Ed, but Ed was too boneless to do much more than watch, blearily, starting to sink into postcoital…

“Not yet, you don’t,” Ling purred, and when Ed managed to jerk his eyes over to the two of them, it took a moment to realize what, exactly, was happening.

Roy had grabbed the ankle of the leg Ling hadn’t been holding and had spread it to the side as well. They had both shucked off the last of their clothing, their erections obvious, and after seeing that they had Ed’s attention, turned to face each other.

The kiss, Ed knew, was _absolutely_ for his own benefit. Though they both enjoyed kissing each other, he was positive at this point that they enjoyed, even more, Ed’s reaction to it, the widening of his eyes, the quickening of his breath, the flush of his face, seeing two of the most gorgeous people he had ever known tilt their heads and kiss desperately against each other, almost roughly enough to be a competition, hints of Roy’s tongue and Ling’s teeth and the way the skin of their chests pressed together. For a moment, Ed thought they were both about to fall to the side and fuck frantically, though who would be on top was anyone’s guess, but they finally pulled apart, panting heavily, glanced over at Ed in near unison, and smirked.

Ed took stock of his position: the spread legs, one on each side of both of them, the way their hips were angled towards him, their glistening cocks…

_Oh._

Ling moved forward first, cock in hand, lining it up and sliding it in with ease: Ed was too boneless to react much at first, and by now he was wet and relaxed enough that he was plenty ready for Ling, and more besides.

That was where Roy came in.  Literally. Moving forward to kneel next to Ling, his eyes met Ed’s, and he smirked before pushing slowly forward as well.

At _that_ , Ed hissed, then groaned. Intellectually, he had known how overwhelming this should be, but knowing it and feeling the fullness of two cocks inside him were two very different things. The stretch was just on the line of impossible, of too much, and it left Ed gaping up at them, utterly incoherent as he let out soft gargling noises.

The two of them began to thrust with alternating rhythms, steady, unrelenting, fucking into him with an intensity that probably meant they were trying to outdo each other. Not that Ed could really tell, with the way he clung to the sheets, gasping, yelping, writhing as much as he was able with the way they held his legs out. They refused to let up, their faces hungry and eager as they took their pleasure with each and every thrust.

And they weren’t the only ones: they knew what they were doing with the angle of those thrusts, kept him straining, aching, almost ready for another release but not quite there. Maybe Ed should have thought through becoming romantically involved with two people who had to be in control of everything all the _fucking_ time.

But one of them—or both; he was starting to wonder how fucking much of this they had planned together—decided to take mercy on him after what must have been a particularly pathetic wail, because they increased the speed and force of their thrusts. They dragged him, inexorably, towards another climax, and by the time he reached it, was shoved over the cliff, he could nothing but sag there gasping, helplessly limp as the pleasure rocked through him.

It was in the middle of all this that a warmth flooded through Ed, between his legs, and he managed to drag his eyes upwards to see Ling bowed over, damp hair curtaining the sides of his face as he panted. He had stopped moving, too, still buried inside Ed, but Roy continued, thrusting sharply into Ed’s abused entrance for a few more moments until Ed felt another surge of warmth, coupled with Roy’s ragged gasps.

The two of them eventually pulled back, one cock sliding out, then the other. Ed’s aching legs finally sank back down to the bed, and he lay there, riding the aftershocks of bliss as Roy and Ling both picked a side: Roy on his left, Ling on his right.

(Ed had his suspicions about Ling’s relationship with his automail, for many reasons, none particularly relevant. At the moment, he simply collected data to support his theory.)

“So, we’ll be doing _that_ again?” Ling hummed, kissing Ed’s shoulder gently.

Ed just let out an incoherent noise that he hoped was affirmative, drawing a chuckle from Roy as the both of them wrapped their arms around Ed’s shoulders. Yes, but later. Much later, he thought, eyes drifting closed as he drifted off into the warmth around him.


End file.
